Yomotsu-Shikome
Yomotsu Shikome is a demon in the series. History The Yomotsu-shikome (黄泉醜女) in Japanese mythology are residents of the underworld, or Yomi. In the myth, Izanagi, longing to be with his deceased wife Izanami, attempted to retrieve her from the Yomi. When he saw Izanami's rotten and ugly self, he ran away, and Izanami ordered the Yomotsu-Shikome, the "old hags of the Yomi" to chase after him. Izanagi slowed them down by throwing down his headdress and sacred comb, which turned into grapes and bamboo shoots respectively, and caused the Shikome to stop and eat the food, enabling Izanagi to escape the underworld. Appearances *''Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei'' *''Megami Tensei: Jirae Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Jirae Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Femme Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Jaki Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Femme Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Femme Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Femme Order *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Hermit Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Fool Arcana *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Femme Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Brute Race as '''Shikome' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Femme Race as '''Shikome' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Known as Shikome. ''Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei'' Yomotsu Shikome appears in Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei as a guardian to Izanami. During Akemi Nakajima's visions of the past, Yomotsu Shikome served as some sort of bodyguard to the decaying Izanami, which attacked Izanagi as he abandoned her. In the present, Yomotsu Shikome served as the tomb guardian of Izanami's tomb, deep within Shirasagi Mound. Yomotsu Shikome brutally killed anyone who entered the tomb, and she attempted to kill Nakajima when he first entered. After Yomotsu Shikome realizes Yumiko Shirasagi is the reincarnation of Izanami, she aids Nakajima by leading him deeper into the tomb and then throwing up some stones which were used to summon Hi-no-Kagutsuchi. When Loki enters the tomb, Yomotsu Shikome attempts to stop him. Loki brutally kills Yomotsu Shikome by ripping her heart out. The Yomotsu Shikome featured in the novel is described as a disgusting, blubbery woman with a frog-like head and rancid breath. She wore a robe that was way smaller than her massive body, which could not even cover her breasts, which hung down near her stomach. This is radically different from her depiction in recent games. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Yomotsu-Shikome can be contracted during the day in Ueno, the new moon bronze-level instance of Shinagawa's Catacombs, the silver-level instance of Old Ichigaya Camp, and in most cars of the Old Tokyo Metro instance. She appears in boss form in the final room of Ichigaya's hacked chip instance. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Shikome can be found in Shinjuku. She can teach Flynn the Stun Needles and Tarunda skills through her Demon Whisper. Shikome can evolve into Yomotsu-Ikusa at level 31. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Shikome can be found within the Toyosu Shelter and the Konganji Passage in Ginza. She can teach the Stun Needles, Rapid Needle and Tarunda skills through her Demon Whisper. Shikome benefits from learning Gun, Darkness and ailment skills. ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Yomotsu Shikome is a demon of the Femme Order and begins appearing in groups of three in the SEBEC Building basement. They attack in a group formed into a single file line. ''Persona 4'' The Yomotsu-Shikome Persona can be easily retrieved from Shuffle Time Yukiko's Castle and the Steamy Bathhouse dungeon within the Midnight Channel. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei'' Enemy= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= Resist:Poison |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Stun Needles\Innate Tarunda\Innate Gun Pleroma\25 |Evolveinto= Yomotsu-Ikusa |Evolveintolevel= 31 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 3/FES'' The Journey= |-| The Answer= ''Persona 4'' Persona 4= |-| Golden= ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Gallery Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons